I don't care about the ice cream
by Username69
Summary: "...I just wanted you to notice me..." Chibi!AmeriCan (NO, NOT YAOI, EW) one shot.


It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue with little clouds in the sky. The sound of children's laughter filled the park.

"Hey caterpillars! Catch!" A young boy's voice yelled. He threw the ball at the back of another boy's head. The other boy let out an "Ow!" and turned around to glare.

"Watch where your throwing the bloody thing, Alfred!" He yelled, "That hurt!" Alfred just laughed at the other boy, Arthur. Suddenly, his laughter was cut off as a familiar sound ran through his ears. He knew what it was, and began to run to it.

"ICE CREAM!" Alfred yelled, running toward the ice cream truck.

When he came back, he called for the other kids to get some. Arthur, Francis, Kiku, Yao, and Ivan all ran over hearing about the ice cream. Alfred gave everyone a cone, then proceeded to eat his own, before...

Alfred heard someone begin to cry. He ran toward it as fast as he could. No one should be crying with a hero around! He looked behind a tree, and saw his brother, Matthew. Matthew was sitting there with his face in his hands, tears dripping down his chin as his quiet sobbing was almost silent. Alfred, being a hero and all, heard him, and sat next to him.

"Hey Mattie," He said. Metthew jumped, not noticing him, and quickly wiped away his tears. He didn't his older brother to know he was crying, he knew that he would tease him.

"Mattie, what's wrong?" Alfred asked. Matthew just looked down, fighting his tears that weren't done flowing. To his surprise, Alfred put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't cry, Mattie," he said, "What's the matter?"

Matthew, not wanting to speak, pointed to the ice cream. Alfred suddenly began to feel guilty as he realized that he forgot to get Matthew a cone. It was too late to get him one now, the ice cream truck had left a while ago. Desperate to cheer Matthew up, as much as it would kill him to do it...

"You can have mine," Alfred said. Matthew began to stop crying, trying to speak.

"It's okay, you can keep it," Matthew said.

"No!" Alfred said, "A hero is supposed to do the right thing and make people happy. Besides, mom probably has more at home, so don't cry anymore, okay?"

Matthew laughed a little at his brother. He could be so silly with his 'hero obsession'.

"I don't care about the ice cream," Matthew said. "I just wanted you to notice me."

"...Does that mean I can keep the ice cream?" Alfred asked, eyes sparkling. Matthew laughed again, "Sure."

"Yay~!" Alfred cheered as he began to greedily lick the ice cream. Matthew smiled at him. He suddenly felt happier at the feeling someone noticing him. At having someone company. At...not being alone...

After Alfred finished the ice cream, he took his brother's wrist.

"Do you wanna play with us?" Alfred invited. Matthew nodded happily, and went to play catch with the other kids.

~le time skip~

"Hey, Alfred," Matthew said.

"Hm?" Alfred turned to him.

"Don't forget me anymore, okay?"

"Okay," Alfred nodded.

~le twelve years later~

Alfred was sitting on the couch, biting his nails as the horror movie went on. As people began to be frozen alive by a monster, Alfred craddled himself, trying to stay as warm as possible...to no avail. Suddenly, something freezing cold ran down the back of his back, making him scream and jump straight off the couch, running toward the bathroom to soak himself in hot water in the shower.

Matthew stood behind the couch, laughing. He was holding a now empty tub of ice cream.

"That's what you get for not keeping your promise," Matthew chuckled to himself. He hid, not bothering to run out of the house. He knew Alfred would find out sooner or later, but it's not like he would notice him hiding in the corner near the dresser.

Although Matthew hated not being noticed, he sure knew how to use it to his advantage.

**The end.**

**I...don't even know what this is. Just a cute little one shot between America and...the other guy.**

**Canada: I'm Canada.**

**Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the story. Poor...um, Alfred's brother.**

**Canada: I'm Canada...Canada!**

**But it's okay, because...erm, that guy got revenge on him.**

**Canada: I'M RIGHT HERE AND MY NAME IS CANADA! F***ING CANADA!**

**O.O**

**America: Hey, wait! Your the one who poured ice cubes down the back of my shirt?! Not cool! D:**

**Tee hee. I see what you did there.**

**Honestly, I don't think this story is quite my best effort, so I doubt you guys will like it as much as my other stories.**

**But, review please anyway~**


End file.
